pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ms. Davis
Ms. Davis (also known as "Andy's Mom" and "Mrs. Davis") is a minor character in the Toy Story series. She is the single mother of Andy and Molly Davis. It is unknown what happened to the husband, who is never even mentioned. Ms. Davis may be widowed, divorced, or not married at all, and had kids. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, Ms. Davis makes her first appearance. She gives Andy a Buzz Lightyear toy for his birthday, which causes jealousy in Woody. However, near the film's climax, Woody and Buzz became close friends. At the end of the film, it is Christmas time, and Ms. Davis gives Andy a puppy as a Christmas present, which makes Woody and Buzz feel uncomfortable. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, she holds a yard sale where she almost has Wheezy sold, until he is saved in time by Woody, with the help from the Andy's wiener dog, Buster (who is now grown up). ''Toy Story 3'' .]] In ''Toy Story 3, Ms. Davis makes her final appearance. Since she is now slightly older, it could be possible that she's somewhere in between her 30s or late 40s. She is also shown to be friends with Mrs. Anderson the receptionist at Sunnyside Daycare. ''Toy Story 4'' It has been confirmed that Ms. Davis will return in Toy Story 4. Personality Ms. Davis is a very loving and devoted parent who establishes fair rules for her children. However, like any parent, she often argues with Andy and Molly. Trivia *Although presented as a loving mother to Andy and Molly, Ms. Davis is actually, without meaning to be, a major threat to the toys, as she frequently asks Andy to throw out the toys he no longer wants. Ms. Davis' actions regarding the toys sets the plot in motion in all three films. **In the first film, she purchases a Buzz Lightyear toy for Andy on his birthday, prompting the rivalry between Buzz and Woody which leads to them being lost and forced to find their way home. **In the second film, Ms. Davis tries to sell Wheezy at her yard sale, prompting Woody's rescue attempt where he is subsequently stolen by Al. **In the third film, she orders Andy to clean out his room before going to college and puts the bag of toys Andy was putting in the attic out on the curb as trash by mistake, causing them to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare. **She might also set the plot of the fourth film in motion. *Because of this, Ms. Davis could be considered an antihero. However, in turn of events are positive in the end. *In Toy Story 2 and 3, Ms. Davis' hair has changed from long and brown to short and blonde (suggesting that she dyed it blonde and had it cut short). *There is a remote possibility that Andy's mom is actually Emily (Jessie's original owner). This is because the red cowboy hat that Andy wears is similar to the one Emily was wearing in Jessie's flashback (Andy's hat also has a faded white ribbon which supports this theory), and Andy's mom grew up during the 60's and 70's, making her the right age to be Emily. While this is unconfirmed, there is plenty of evidence to back up this theory. *She is apparently ambidextrous, as she is shown writing with both hands in the third film. *She also appeared in Toy Story 3: The Video Game (PSP version) outside Andy's room. Gallery Toy-story-disneyscreencaps_com-1188.jpg Char_12866_thumb.jpg Char_12888_thumb.jpg Toy story 3 24.jpg char 13236.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-05-16h58m38s123.png Andy's_Mom.jpg Toystory 722.jpg Toystory2 395.jpg Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters